


Stage Fright.

by sexier_in_enochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexier_in_enochian/pseuds/sexier_in_enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Dean Winchester, an artist and a chef in love who just happen to also be brothers, finally get married. Written for a domestic AU roleplay plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright.

The big day. It was finally here. Planned for what seemed like forever, every aspect of it covered down to the smallest detail. Not on Dean Winchester's part, but the other groom? He was pretty particular about everything being just right. Very particular. Was Groomzilla a thing? Well, it was now.  
  
Dean got to the church first, clad in his black and white tux with a small, pale pink boutonnière pinned to his lapel. The whole deal. It was to be a small affair — featuring vows and a little ceremony — but with very few guests; namely Dean's best friend and best man, Benny, longtime friends Charlie and Cas, and married couple Anna and Ruby, the former of which had met Sam through their shared profession; art. The foursome had been on countless double dates since.  
  
The old building was decorated with flowers, many of which Dean didn't know the names of, and there was quiet chatter among the few sitting in the pews. There was a scent of old wood and previously burned candles and incense permeating the large room, giving off a lived in and calming feel. The older Winchester wished his parents could've been here, but he kind of understood their reasoning behind not attending. It had taken a long time for them to accept their sons falling in love, and while things were now civil, a wedding was too much for them to accept. It hurt, but the brothers had had to just get used to it.  
  
Greeting the guests and giving Benny a brotherly hug, the older Winchester waited near the altar, drumming his fingers on a wooden table, stomach twisting with nerves. For months Dean had known this day would come. He'd had ample time to plan and mentally prepare himself, to evaluate his feelings and avoid a romcom-movie-style freak out on the day itself. Apparently he hadn't planned and prepared nearly enough, as his heart soon began to race and his palms grew clammy, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing up as each second ticked by.. growing closer to Sam's arrival. Crap.  
  
_What had he done to deserve Sam? What if all this went wrong, and he and Sam could never recover from it? What if Sam was having second thoughts? What if he didn't even turn up?! What if he lost Sam forever?_  
  
Panic set in, and Dean excused himself before making a swift beeline for the restroom in order to get a few minutes of alone time; and attempt to talk himself back down to a calm state of mind.  
  
He tripped clumsily into the small bathroom, closing the creaky, heavy wooden door behind himself. There was a small mirror above the sink, and Dean leaned over, clutching the sides of the porcelain, green eyes focusing on his own reflection. "Get a grip. You got this."  
  
Finding those words not helping in the slightest, Dean turned on the faucet, cupping his hand to allow cold water to splash into it before applying it to his uncomfortably hot face. Drying himself off with an old navy ceremonial cloth nearby, he looked back into the mirror. Yeah, apparently the world's crappiest pep talk and a little agua wasn't cutting it when it came to pre-wedding nerves. The irrational little voice in Dean's head (complete with a crushing fear of abandonment) told him to call off the whole thing. To leave before he was left. To protect himself.  
  
_"Fuck."_  
  
The door opened at that same moment, a voice with a Southern drawl immediately following the creak, tinged with amusement. "Not a wise choice of words in a place like this, brother."  
  
Dean's eyes met with Benny's through the mirror, the forest green a perfect window to showcase his fear and worry during this little nervous breakdown.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just a little.. stage fright, I guess."  
  
Benny's hands came to rest on Dean's shoulders. "Listen to me, Dean. It happens to everyone, even the best of us. You can do this, buddy."  
  
Dean turned to face his friend, taking a deep breath and nervously swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "But—"  
  
He was cut off by another interruption; the door swinging open, Charlie and Ruby entering. The brunette spoke first.  
  
"What's going on? What's the hold-up?"  
  
"Just a case of the ol' wedding jitters," Benny stated, shrugging.  
  
There was a gentle rap on the door soon after, and Ruby pulled it open a crack. Anna's soft voice was heard quietly addressing her. "Got it." The brunette closed it again and turned to the older Winchester. "Sam just got here."  
  
Dean's heart rate sped up even more, chest tightening, but at the same time his muscles seemed to relax. Sam had turned up. So apparently being jilted at the altar wasn't gonna happen today. Yep; it was looking certain that when he left this building, he'd be married. Holy crap. Literally.  
  
Ruby gave him an exasperated look when she saw the relief on his face. "You really thought he wouldn't? He _loves_  you, dumbass."  
  
Charlie piped up. "Do you really want this, Dean? Do you love him?"  
  
He looked at the ceiling, pursing his lips and slightly shaking his head as though he couldn't believe he'd even been asked. "Of _course_  I do."  
  
"Then get out there and get your butt hitched already!"  
  
Benny patted Dean's back, nodding. "C'mon, pal. Let's get this show on the road. Take another moment, and we'll see you outside." Benny ushered the girls back out with him, and Dean was left alone again. He reached into the tuxedo jacket's inner pocket, producing a mini bottle of scotch Ruby had handed him as a joke a few days ago, for when he 'inevitably freaked out.' Irritatingly ironic. Dean studied it, considering downing the contents to take the edge off..  
  
Hell no. This was the most important day of his whole goddamn life, and he wasn't gonna turn to booze to face it, or risk forgetting a single moment of it. He was gonna grow a friggin' pair and do what he'd wanted to do for years.  
  
The bottle was placed on the sink, and Dean left the room.  
  
The entrance of the restroom was visually obstructed by more wooden structures and flowers, and Dean stopped dead when he heard Sam talking behind it, the brother making out Cas and his sister, Anna's forms standing with him.  
  
"All my life, you've been more than a brother to me. You were always there when I needed you. You've been my best friend. My soulmate. You always used to tell me everything was gonna be okay, and looking at us now, today.. I know you were right.  
  
You said fate brought us back together, and it was gonna keep us together — well, that and you stopping leaving your dirty socks in the _sink._ " There was a nervous, breathy chuckle.  
  
"I want you to know that from the first moment I said your name, the first time you let me stay in your room after a nightmare, when you helped me ride a bike even though we both scraped our knees a million times, and when you sat on the front row smiling proudly at my graduation; I've been yours. And today we're gonna make it forever. Dean.. I love you."  
  
The older Winchester was utterly tearing up by this point, lips tight, emerald eyes shiny as he overheard Sam's monologue. He brushed his hand down his face.  
  
"How's that? Good?" Sam asked the pair.  
  
"It's wonderful, Sam," came Cas's deep voice.  
  
"Beautiful!", came Anna's, her voice tight with emotion herself.  
  
The Miltons made their way to a pew and Dean braced himself, and finally walked around the corner. "Sammy."  
  
The younger brother did a double take, surprise in his eyes. "Dean. Did you hear..?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Dean nodded as he came closer, eyes still wet and bright with raw emotion. No more needed to be said, and the elder pulled Sam into a tight hug, closing his eyes and smiling over his shoulder. Normally, he'd make some smart-assed remark about what a big girl Sammy was, but today there was no better time to be honest about his feelings and share all the chick-flick moments.  
  
He brought his mouth close to Sam's ear.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Hardly as poetic as Sam's vow, but it was a start.  
  
Sam laughed, and pulled back. "That your vow?"  
  
"It's why I wanted you to go first," he grinned, reaching out to adjust Sam's tie and collar.  
  
Sam laughed again, briefly looking his brother up and down with appreciation; always having admired how well Dean scrubbed up in a suit. "Wait.. isn't it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"  
  
It was Dean's turn to chuckle, and he leaned into Sam, pressing their foreheads together and resisting the urge to peck his lips. He wanted the next kiss they shared to be as newlyweds.  
  
"This _is_  our wedding, Sam. And I think our luck's only gonna get better."


End file.
